El amor en Paramore
by 30stmparamore
Summary: Cuando Alba se muda se encuentra con unos ojos azules, un pelo rubio y una sonrisa de infarto.¿que pasara cuando el se haga famoso?


Primer dia

Hola me llamo Alba Leto y tengo 16 años. Soy una chica de Nueva York. Pero por un problema en mi antiguo instituto me fui a Franklin, Tenesse.

Hoy, ¡Por fin! Es mi primer dia en el nuevo Instituto, llevaba cinco días sin hacer mucho porque a la casa que me mude estaba todo colocado, tal y como yo quería. Mi pared morada, mi mesa bien ordenada y un corcho donde poner cosas. También a un lado había un mueble en el que tenia una televisión con una wii y una cama bastante grande para una sola persona.

Estaba un poco cansada de estar todo el dia en mi casa y mas con mi madre, siempre intentando saber lo que hacia, por eso estaba tan contenta con que llegara el primer dia de instituto, cuando aparqué mi coche mi 136 CV 4x4 de color negro. Todo el mundo me miraba, claro que eso era normal porque era "la nueva". Para ir a mi clase pasé enfrente de un grupo de cuatro chicos y una chica. Los cinco se volvieron para verme, pero yo me quede literalmente babeando por uno, pelo rubio ojo de un color clase entre gris y azul y una sonrisa deslumbrate. Al caer en la cuenta de que me quede desmasiado tiempo mirando al chico agache la cabeza y me fui corriendo. Pase por secretaria a por mi nuevo horario. ¡Que bien! tenia bología a 1ª (con sarcasmo).

Acababa de tocar la campana, y yo estaba perdida, ¡no encontraba la maldita clase! Cuando de repnte por correr me tropece con alguien, y con lo torpe que puedo llegar a ser me caí. Mire con mala cara al que me había hecho car y me lleve una enorme sorpresa el que me habia hecho caer era el mismo chico por el que antes se me caia la baba.

El me miraba con cara de preocupacion y dijo:

-¿Estas bien?

-Si , gracias, suelo ser muy patosa.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije me puse roja como un tomate a lo que el respondio sonriendo.

-¿Donde te toca?- Pregunto el amablemente con una voz melodiosa.

-Tengo biologia con... Angel Prat

-Anda que casualidad te toca en mi clase- dijo, la verdad es que se le veia muy contento y eso le hacia verse muchisimo mas guapo de lo que era -Vamos sigueme

Al llegar el profe nos miro pero no nos dijo nada. Nos sentamos atras los dos juntos porque no habia mas sitios. Yo intentaba mirar y prestar atención pero, en vez de eso miraba al chico que tenia al lado, la verdad es que su pelo era mas oscuro de lo que parecia al sol, lo tenia peinado al estilo emo pero eso le hacia verse aun muchisimo mas guapo.

Sonó el timbre y nos tuvimos que separar porque no nos tocaba clase juntos, y me quede toda la mañana pensando en el...

En el recreo me sentia un poco sola porque no habia hecho amigos, porque me habia quedado pensando en aquel chico... ¡Mierda se me habia olvidado preguntarle como se llama! Entre mis problemsas y el chico misterioso no habia hbalado nada y seguramente todo el mundo pensaria que soy una marginada, asique empezaria bien el nuevo instituto.  
>Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que cuando alguien me toco el hombro pegue un salto. Al darme la vuelta vi a una chicha mas pequeña que yo, con el pelo entre naranja y rojo y con las puntas rubias, unos ojos verdes, del verde de las hojas y con una sonrisa perfecta esa que solo se ven en las revistas.<p>

-¡Hola!- me dijo con una voz melodiosa -Me llamo Hayley, Hayley Wlliams pero me puedes llamar Hay. Me preguntaba... ¿si querias venir a pasar el recreo con nosotros..?

Me quede pensando en los pros y los contras, pero al final por no sentirme sola me fui con ella al llegar lo que vi fue un grupo de chicos. El que primero me miro era alto, delgado, con el pelo corto y cnegro y ojos castaños preciosos, me sonrio y dijo:  
>-Hola, debes de ser la nueva me llamo Josh-dijo sonriendome<p>

luego otro se dio la vuelta, tenia la cara de ser mas pequeño no era tan alto como Josh pero casi,tenia el pelo igual que Josh solo que mas largo y era un poco regordete, pero se le veia muy majo

-Hola, me llamo Zac y soy aqui el hermano de este zopenco- Dijo señalando a Josh, ahh... por eso se parecian tanto.

y el ultimo era mas bajo pero no tan bajo como Hayley tenia el pelo corto pero rizado y era muy guapo la verdad y con ese pendiente en la oreja se hacia el interesante muy bien...

-Taylor!- grito Hay, porque tanto el como yo nos quedamos mirandonos como tontos. El empezo a reir y yo baje la cabeza llena de vergüenza

-Hola- dijo taylor entre carcajadas- como ya nos han presentado te digo como me puedes llamar, llamame Tay-dijo mirando divertido a Hay

Estuvimos hablando y riendo. Todos eran divertidos y eran geniales se notaban que se conocian desde hace cabo de 10 minutos Hay pregunto...

-hey chicos alguien sabe algo de jerm?

ninguno supo responder, y yo puse cara de desilucsion... ¿Quien era Jerm? Hayley se fijo en mi cara

-Jerm es Jeremy, nuestro amigo, le has visto?

-Lo siento pero no se como es...-Dije

- Es verdad lo sientoi es alto, como josh, rubio unos ojos azules...dijo Hay, y en ese instante cai en que Jeremy era el chico de Biologia

-mmm no le he visto desde 1ª hora lo siento- dije un poco cohibida.

En ese instante sono la campana.

En la siguente clase me tocaba con Hayy segun ella tambien le tocaba con tay y jerm asique fuimos directos a la clase cuando estuvimos en ella hay respiro aliviada jerm estaba sentado al lado de la ventana mirando a la nada con una expresion rara como si estuviese entretenido pensando.

hay fue hasta el y le dijo algo a lo que el asintio y volvio a bajar la cabeza, hay me hacia un movimiento de mano para que me acercase, y asi lo hice. Nos sentamos detras de Jerm y Tay, a mi lado estaba ella estabamos en clase de ingles pero nadie prestaba antencion asique tay y hay me hacian preguntas sobre NY y yo las respondia con mucho gusto lo malo es que Jerm no se habia dado la vuelta en toda la clase. despues de muchas preguntas hay hizo que Jerm se volteara y fue mi sorpresa tal de ver como el habria un monton los ojos por verme alli que me sonroje muchisimo. Tay miraba la escena divertido poruqe entre que y estaba sonrojada y jerm sin habla...

Cuando se termino el tuto hay me pregunto si queria ir a si casa a ver como ensallaban ella y los chicos a lo que conteste que si.

Hola espero que esta historia os guste. Quiero que parezca un poco real porque me encanta la banda Paramore, como dirian mis amigas soy una friki xD  
>espero que no seais malos conmigo porque soy nueva<br>Os quiero!


End file.
